


Better Than The Boys

by AnimeOnVHS



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Drama between Ex’s, F/M, Senior year, Swearing, teenage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeOnVHS/pseuds/AnimeOnVHS
Summary: Riven is trying to get over his failed relationship with Musa. Mina is the new experimental student at Red Fountain. It’s not either of their intentions to fall for each other but that’s what happens.
Relationships: Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Riven/original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Reject Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone in the Winx fandom in 2020! I usually stick to writing MHA fic but started writing this as a joke and am still going some how! Let me know what you think I’m always open to suggestions! XoxoJahnny

“What?”

“What?!” The long-haired brunette asked the maroon haired boy.  
  
"Are you even listening? I literally saw the whole thing with my own eyes! There is a girl at Red Fountain! That’s so bizarre! Fairies at a specialist academy !?” He continued to exclaim.

Riven sighed and continued to pick at his half eaten take out from earlier in the day. Who was this guy even. It was their senior year of Red Fountain and he had some how been written off to a whole new dorm after being with the same group for three years in a row. And this guy... victor...vin...something.

“Vinchenzo...?”

“Valentino! Are you even listening do you know what this even means for Red Fountain?!”

“Dude I literally do not even care. What are you worried about catching an asswhooping from a girl?”

Valentino scoffed in shock or maybe fake shock. “What!? Ugh no I - are you?" 

“Dude just can you shut up? Just because we’re in the same room now doesn’t mean I wanna talk 24 hours a day, in fact the less talking the better.”  


Riven punctuated his last statement by raising the volume on the tv, ending the interaction for now. He made himself seem busy by looking at his phone and pulling up a new message.

Riven:Did any of u guys get dorm swapped?

Timmy: Yeah I think they’re breaking us up more into our specialties, I don’t mind the new roommates. Sky and Brandon are till together.

Riven: Of course  🙄 so what’s my specially annoying assholes?

Timmy: Bad-Boy Archetype.

Riven:...

Timmy: I’m kidding lmao!

Riven: This guy keeps saying they have a class of girls here now?

Timmy: I think it’s just one girl?? Weird but whatever!

Riven: Yeah whatever.

Riven tossed his phone to the side and numbly watched tv for the rest of the evening.

****

It had already been a long day-week-month for Mina. She was impatiently waiting in one of the main offices of Red Fountain for the office clerk to find her uniform and dorm keys. Her private dorm key. Getting kicked out of fairy school seemed to have a couple perks to make up the world of headaches.

“Ah! Here we go sweetheart, you might have to get this tailored , but we have three new uniforms, your key, the kitchen key! See these tabs? That means they are different.” The older woman explained.  


“This one is for the gym, and this one is for the garden, if you have any questions you can call here to the office and I’ll help you out and if any of those boys give you a problem, you let me know and I’ll have Headmaster Salaidin look into it straight away.” She smiled,patting the keys into Mina's hand.

Mina laughed awkwardly, not wanting to cut her off but also looking for an escape. “I’m sure it’ll be fine..”

“I never thought I would live to see the day! A fairy training to be a specialist! I guess there is a first time for everything!” the older woman shrugged. She was clearly a couple hundred years old , innovation wasn’t exactly popular around here.

“Yeah beats me I didn’t expect this either...” Mina rolled her eyes and left for her new dorm with a wave.  


Her flared jeans dragged against the burgundy rugs of the new school. Grunting and fighting could be heard in the distance of the halls, which was different from the usual glimmering and soft murmurs of fairies fluttering about. 

Fairies often cast judging looks to any one they considered out of theor norm. Not that Mina didn’t like to look nice or dress girly once and a while, but compared to her old room mates who were up at the crack of dawn arguing over mirror space and shower time, looking cute for class was rarely on the top of her priorities.

Mina had completed two years in cloud tower and one year at Alphea before being told that ‘they didn’t know how to train her type of magic’ beyond the basics. Basics being , easy transformations, spells, making sure she had gotten her wings and Charmix, when the local witch school realized something just wasn't right.  


Mina'a winx was Ethereal Blade. She had a sword... and a few other things! It could be a staff or a whip but mainly it was a sword. Which was considered ‘more of a specialist type power’ by the ‘oh so famous’ fairy school.

Behind her back they had managed to cut a deal and allow her to attend the all BOYS school, Red Fountain , which was just a little while down the way, and a few Alphea fairy classes here and there. It didn’t really bum Mina out since she wasn’t super close with anyone at Alphea, and had been scolded more then once for hanging around Cloud Tower where one of her friends was studying to be a witch.

The problem with Alphea was the need to keep a very feminine and proper standard with their name. But after hundreds of years, 3 schools within a few miles of each other couldn’t manage to get along , and it was honestly pretty embarrassing. Though the head mistress tried to convince her that they weren’t kicking her out and that she would be breaking history by attending Red Fountain , Mina kept her thoughts to herself. She considered there were easily a dozen or so of her classmates who should probably be taking more weapon focused classes , and this probably went beyond the power she had been stuck with since childhood. She felt like the class experiment.

Lost in her thought she managed to shoulder check some dude in her way. 

  
“My bad.” She mumbled, looking up at some guy who looked really into ‘Interview with a Vampire’.

“OH!” Valentino called out. “It’s you again ! There really IS a girl here after all!”

“Ughhh yup...”

“Well I hope you don’t think we’ll be easy on you since you’re a girl and all!”

“I mean... “ she gave him a good up and down “I think I’ll be okay.”

“OH! such an EGO, do you think you’re better then Us boys? “

“Ego?” Mina sneered, “Speak for yourself.” Ignoring anything else the guy had to say she continued her way to the dorm wing, leaving the stuttering Valentino in the dust for the time being. 

  
****

Mina: The guys here act like they have literally never seen a girl in their lives...

Kane: I mean who knows??

Mina: This one dude I’ve seen twice literally looks like Dracula.

Kane: That’s not very nice to say about Dracula.

****

Riven , though no longer dorming with his former roommates, or dating within their super group of girlfriends, was still some how dragged to a 10 person coffee date where he awkwardly sat at the very far end of the table from his ex, Musa.

This particular fairy group was referred to as The Winx Club, it was cute and seemed innocent enough freshmen year, but times change and people change and relationship status changes and relationship status changes people.

Stella the self proclaimed leader of the group, Princess of Solaria and fairy of the sun and the moon had - over time - grown fond of Riven and less fond of her friends. She was interested in the view point of the brooding specialist that often differed from her overly Optimistic, loving but "yes man" of a boyfriend, Brandon. She wasn’t necessarily attracted to him, but loved the spicy details of his break up with musa, and outside dating life. Somehow through that ,they had managed to become good friends. 

They also once ran into eachother at a concert for the odd performing art band called Hot Banana , where Riven was definitely crying.  


So they were bonded ever since.

“Okay boys that’s enough dumb talk , WHO'S going to spill the deets on Red Fountain?” Stella initiates with wiggling eyebrows. “Everyone knows about the reject fairy, now I wanna know who’s class she’s in and whats she like!"

“Babe, you guys were literally in the same school for a year?” Brandon follows up with a loud slurp of something that is really just a socially acceptable morning milkshake.

“Brandon just cause she went to Alphea doesn’t mean I know every single person...” Stella fusses with a pause. “That’s a lie! I added her on Fairybook , I think we should be friends with her! I need to follow her journey !”

Bloom groans in Stella's direction. “Stella you can’t just stalk someone you’ve never spoken to.”

“It’s not stalking. It’s creative investigation. Anyways , the boys are in charge of becoming her friend, don’t be mean to her I swear!” Stella babbles on, while receiving unpleasant looks from the rest of the group. “What? You guys are just a bunch of haters who don’t want ANYYYONE in your group gosh. That’s just insecurity, you think you’re gonna be replaced.”

“That’s the royal blood in her speaking.” Brandon laughs. Riven snorts. Stella glares at both of them.

“Oh I’m sorry Garlic Breath is something funny?” She asks him, lovingly.

“Yeah, that stupid new roommate of mine keeps talking about this chick too, you all sound nuts.” Riven responds. “This whole thing isn’t gonna last it’ll be over in a few weeks everyone keeps making a huge deal...”

“Oh that’s right you and Timmy got new room mates! What are they like? Cute? Ugly? Annoying???”

“Annoying for sure...” Riven sneers.

“I like my new roommates, we’re starting a new table top rpg together!” Timmy chimes in.

“Yeah you fuckin would , nerd.” Riven teases half heartedly.

“Says the guy that shares a room with the biggest DRAMA QUEEN in Red Fountain. He’s gonna give you a run for your money Riven.” Timmy jabs in response.

“Why am I even here if all you guys do is talk shit?”

“You talk a lot of shit for a guy that’s played table top before-“

The two bickers until Stella Is bored and interupts.

“Okay boys next topic , who’s gonna be my date for the annual Alphea dance? It’s only two weeks away, Ms.Faragonda already announced it!” Stella bats her lashes at Brandon.

“Oh! Me!” He smiles with a slight blush on his face.

“Gross!” Everyone comments.

“Okay fine! Who’s taking our resident trouble makers , Musa and Riven, if they won’t take each other?” Stella rolls her eyes.

Riven grunts. “Hard pass I’m good. I think combine we've been to enough dances"

Musa remains silent , clacking away at her phone screen and sipping her iced coffee.

“Mmmmm spill Musa!” Stella insists.

“Let it be a surprise.” Musa smirks.

Riven decided to keep his quip to himself. He had a great track record for coming across as jealous. As badly as he wanted to escape from his friend group and listening to his ex talk about her latest crush, deep deep down he knew he needed to get over it. He couldn’t help but wish he suddenly had a job or other friends. He suffered through a few more hours of forced friendship, but later requested to excused until further notice.

****

Riven: Stop inviting me to places if Musa is going. 

Stella: Get over it, you didn’t even talk to each other.

Riven: 🙄 yeah cuz we’ve all see how that goes. Now I just keep my mouth shut! 

Stella: I don’t like hanging out in uneven groups all ten of us or nothing.

Riven: K never see u again. Bye.

Stella: That’s cruel.  🥺 I’m coming by your room, you seem bummed out. Also I want to meet your new roommate and goss.

****  
  


Riven stifled an aggravated moan into his pillow before making his way to the door. He poked his head out but didn’t see Stella in the hall right away. He lazily shuffled his shoes half way on and snagged his wallet from the entrance table. As his door clicked behind him, the door across the way opened up. Much to his surprise , it was the talk of the town. The new girl.

“Hmh. Small world.” He mumbles assuming he went unheard.

“Sorry what?” Mina turned around to respond.

“Nothing. Sorry.” He reply’s shoving his hands in his pockets heading down the hall to the kitchen. 

Riven bites the inside of his cheek when he realizes they are awkwardly headed In the same direction, and so help him if they were both going to grab a soda. Which they were. He does his best to be polite and hold the door for her , and even lets her go ahead of him to use the machine.

Riven looks to his phone for a text , a notification anything to just busy his eyes for a second to make this weird but not weird situation go by faster, but no such luck.

“Hey.” The new girl pipes up. “Sorry, this is kinda dumb but do you know if there’s like a convenience store close to this side of the school? I tried looking it up but the only one I could find open is kinda far by the girls school...”

“Um...” he tries to think but is caught off guard by the question. “Ugh...yeah like not this side of the building but if you leave through the main entrance there’s one down the road... but they won’t let you leave through there after lights out so you have to like... you know ...escape and try to get back in...” he felt weird giving such ‘bad kid’ advice to a new student but it is what it is.

“Great.” The girl rolls her eyes. “I’ll just wait till the morning it’s whatever. Thanks anyways.”

“Sure...” he paused. “I’m Riven by the way. Ugh...from across the hall.”

“Oh yeah.. Um... I’m Mina. I go here now.”

“Yeah I figured... some people have mentioned..”

“No yeah.. do you know that annoying guy?.”

Riven scoffs “Oh yeah my room mate? Love that for me.”

“Cool yeah he’s already made it clear that he’s the worst so..”

“I guess we both think highly of him. Don’t worry I’ll knock some sense into him if he’s bugging you.”

Mina laughs. “Sounds good thanks.”

“Yeah no-“ Riven phone begins to ring in his hand, the high pitch voice on the other end can be heard through the receiver and the halls.

“Hellloooooo!!! I told you I was on my way.”

“I’m literally down the hall in the kitchen!”

Stella bursts in, phone still in hand. “I only get 15 minute you know they are chasing me out- HELLO.” She cuts off her own thoughts when her eyes catch Mina standing between them.

“Umm.. hi?”

“Hiii I’m Stella, I guess you met Riven , he’s great, don’t let him be a grouch to you” Stella giggles.

“Ugh nope he seems ... normal.” Mina comments awkwardly. “Okay well I guess I’ll leave you to it.” She announces to see herself out. The kitchen door slams behind her leaving the other pair In silence.

“Well what were you guys getting all buddy-buddy over?” Stella hums.

“Ughh nothing. Seems that Valentino has made himself known around here.”

“Yuck. He’s too much that guy. Well she’s cute, anything else?”

“Nope.”

“Nope?”

“Nope.”

“Seems like a fake nope.”

“I came to buy a soda how does that seem fake, we walked in here at the same time!” riven rubs his temple , aware that Stella has no plan on letting the situation go.

“Ask her to the dance!”

“Stella. No. I’m not. Musa would-“

“Musa would nothing!” Stella sings. “You’re single Musa's single everyone’s single!”

“She would be pissed.” 

“We need to stop thinking about Musa's feelings, she also got mad once cuz some guy paid her to sing at his wedding like C’mon.”

“That’s enough. What are you still doing here?”

“Just waiting till the very last second to spend time with my two favorite boys, regular Saturday things! But I expect full details on Mondays classes!” 

“Yeah whatever we’ll see about that.”


	2. Riven 4.0

Monday’s class was all of 15 minutes into session and Valentino was unconscious on his back of the auditorium floor. A majority of the class was in awe, others saw it as beginners luck.

Professor Codatorta remained collected and called forward another student to fight Mina in the ring.

“Again.” He demanded.

Mina sighed rolling her amethyst eyes into her skull , taking a second to pull her hair into her signature half up ponytail.

“And will someone get him off the fighting ground for fuck sake.” The shouting indicating Cordatorta might not have been as calm and he led on. 

“Okay whatever.” Mina shrugged summoning her Winx.

A bright flash blinded the other students in the room and within her grasp was a shining gold sword. Her loose-fitting red fountain uniform was replaced with a glittering soft purple romper and long matching platform boots. She couldn’t really explain how it worked, and that’s just how Winx was. It was just something in your heart you knew how to wield. This wasn’t the first time she had a hard time explaining that power to a teacher, it just came with being a fairy. What in the universe even decided that "sword fairy" was a power or "dragon power" or anything else really?

It was all just whatever cards you were dealt.

Her new opponent stepped forward with a blade in hand, and with a few swift movements she called for the power of the Ethereal Blade. The boy’s energy was instantly drained. The professor shook his head and began ranting and raving about how this just wasn’t the same as just learning swordsmanship and Winx wasn’t the same as the Specialist skill set and how could they expect him to teach someone with magic on their side vs a tactical skill yadda yadda.

To which Mina LOUDLY responded. “WOW! It’s almost like I didn’t even ask to be here at FUCKING ALL!” 

Codatorta stomped and shook a disapproving fist at her tone.

“You know what?” Mina teased. “Keep your stupid boys club. I’d rather bag groceries for a living they keep letting a bunch of stick in the mud magical old grumps decide my life!” 

With that she considered her day over to go wander around the city of Magix instead.

Later that evening, she was angrily glaring at the tv in the common area.

“Better get used to the bad attitudes around here if you want to stand a chance at Red Fountain.” A familiar voice spoke up.

Mina turned her head begrudgingly to glance up at Riven.

“Ugh whatever.” She mumbled mostly to herself.

“I’m not trying to be a jerk it just is what it is...”

“Yeah I noticed!” She snapped back sarcastically.

“Sorry...just...why did you even transfer here?” He asked, realizing he may have just opened a can of worms.

“Do you really want to know or are you just another nosey body? I see that you hang out with that Winx Club girl, are you just some boy toy trying to chase gossip for her?”

Riven decided against putting fuel in the fire.

“I’m not chasing gossip or whatever. I’m just... look, I used to get a hard time from all the professors for being the mean guy.”

“I don’t even wanna be here. I got transferred out of Cloud Tower too ya' know. I’m not even that strong. I don’t know what all these teachers are trying to get at.”

“Maybe they know something you don’t.”

“Oh please I’m not mysterious, my parents are two club kids from Magix, pretty sure Faragonda is just being fake deep.”

Riven shrugs. “Maybe you gotta psych them out to prove a point then.”

Mina snorts. “That would be funny. If I got like really brolic and beat everyone at their own game.”

“There you go, just do that then.”

“Fair.” Mina laughed. With some of the tension waved, riven took a seat beside her and popped open the drink he had originally left his room for. He absentmindedly clicked around his phone with his free hand , deleting a few strings of messages. “So what’s your deal? You give off way too many sad boy vibes”

“You’re mistaken im just an asshole with no backstory.”

“Oh so you're the Bad Boy then?”

“I'm not! Why-Ugh. I'm not. I don't know where everyone got that."

Mina laughs, much louder this time. “C’mon no backstory? Okay side character! What is this, a tv show?”

“What? No. I just had a bad summer, it’s making for a weird start to the school year.” He leaned back crossing his arms, probably revealing more backstory then he claimed to have.

“Ok well now you have to tell me I just told you my deal.” Mina pushes.

Riven sighs. “Really?” He asks skeptically.

“Only if you want I can’t force you." she shrugs.

“Ok it’s gonna sound so pathetic... I went through a shitty breakup and I’m defiantly not over it, I really like her but it's just never gonna work out..."

Mina hums. “It’s not stupid that kinda thing sucks.”

“Yeah it sucks! All MY friends are HER friends or they are dating AND they always want to hang out in a HUGE group AND I’m somehow still expected to show up and want to hang out after she talks mad crap about me?! I mean..” Riven recrossed his arms to cut himself off again after his uncalled for info dump at someone he didn’t really know. “Yeah I dunno it just sucks. You’re right.”

“Just don’t hang out with them”

“Would you just ditch all of your friends?”

“Probably.” Mina shrugs. “I only talk to 3 people pretty much , and two of them are the people that gave birth to me."

Riven raised his brow at her mentality. “I...dunno I guess I got used to having a big group of friends or whatever it’s not the worst...” he remembers there was a time where he had considered himself a loner, even an outcast. Even though he knows he can still be a grouch, he can’t imagine not talking to at least one of his friends everyday. It was rocky now but maybe it would pass with time? He kind of hoped that Musa would find another guy to give her attention so he wouldn’t have to keep thinking about the what if’s of getting back together and starting their toxic bullshit again. "I don't really have family to talk to so having friends is nice."

"I could see that... my parents have a lot of friends so I usually hang out with them, sometimes with my friend, Kane." Mina gestures for Riven's cellphone, punching in her number. “I get it though, sometimes you just need like...different friends.” She hands his phone back to him and stands up to leave. “Hit me up if you need a break from them ever... I mean we’re across the hall from each-other.” She waves and heads back to her room. Riven stares blankly as she walks away, stunned by her bravery? Boldness? Confidence? 

He wasn’t sure what to call it, but he had her number now, and could feel his heart beating against his chest. Looking down at his phone he opened a new text to Mina.

Riven: Hey. So you can save my number too.

He sent with a gulp. It only took three years for Riven to feel the massive shift in his personality . He clearly remembered being the “mean guy” , then he was the “jealous guy” , and he certainly didn’t want to get stuck as the “Bad Boy with sad vibes”. 

He realized through each breakup with Musa that being sad sucked. It always happened around the summer. They would probably fight around finals week when they were both stressed out about...finals.

Then he would be stuck in Magix all alone while his friends went home to their families for summer break. 

She always tried to lure him back in once school started when the gang was back together again. 

They would all start hanging out again, she would say that she missed him, he would miss having a connection with someone and get suckered back in till it happened again.

Maybe Mina was right maybe he just needed a break to figure himself out.

Maybe he just needed a new connection.

****  
Riven: The new girl gave me her number...

Stella: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

****  
The phone immediately rang in Riven’s hand.

“Hello?” He answered.

“HELLO!! What!?!? Are you- YOU OF ALL PEOPLE- FLIRTING?” Stella’s shrill voice came through the receiver. “Good for you, hun!”

“I’m not sure that’s what it was...”

“What are you talking about she gave you her number? It’s fine I’ll just call her your little friend for now” Stella giggles to herself. “But I’m not kidding, invite her to the dance!”

“I’ll think about it.”

“She’s pretty so don’t wait too long!”

“I got the message thanks.”

“I won’t spend my senior year listening to you and Musa talking crap about each other! I think this could be good for you! And I’m being serious, I love you both separately but together - you’re a mess.”

“I know, I know.”

“Aww see? I think this is a good sign! This year is all about Riven 4.0, get it? Cuz we’re seniors?”

“Yep...I got it...”

“Good! Keep me posted if you guys hang out, this feels like the movie is just about to start!”


End file.
